Joshua Hales
Joshua Hales is an active member of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF), where he performs under the Smackdown brand. Joshua Hales is a four-time champion, winning the PWITOF Hardcore Championship four times. He also won the interim PWITOF Hardcore Championship twice, both as a co-champion. The first time was with Justin Martinez and the second time was with Jake Sayer, making him the first and only two-interim champion. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (2016-present) Background Joshua Hales was recruited to Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook by Jake Sayer and shortly thereafter met with Smackdown General Manager Abel Herrera to sign a Smackdown contract and become an official member of the Smackdown brand. Smackdown (2016-present) Joshua Hales made his debut under the Smackdown brand, forming a tag team with Joe Campbell. The team quickly ascended the ranks after they defeated the number one contenders for the PWITOF International Tag Team Championship Seth Morgan and David Kirkland on an edition of Smackdown. Joshua Hales also quickly started to make a name for himself after winning the PWITOF Hardcore Championship from Stephen Solorio. He would win the championship a second time after pinning Zach Will. He became a three-time PWITOF Hardcore Champion after pinning the newly crowned champion and former partner Joe Campbell just mere minutes after his victory over Travis Hall in a Hardcore Match for the vacant title. The duo of Joshua Hales and Joe Campbell (known as Plain Destruction) main evented Super Wednesday Night Smackdown challenging for the PWITOF International Tag Team Championship in a Triangle Tag Team Ladder match. The Dangerous Duo (Seth Morgan and David Kirkland) interfered and cost Plain Destruction the match after Seth Morgan dropped a ladder onto Joshua's skull, causing him to be stretchered out of the arena. After he got injured he took some time off only to come back as a rather different character known as BrokenJosh. He has since broken off his duo with Joe Campbell and is due to defend his PWITOF Hardcore Championship on the 14/03/17 Episode of Smackdown in an Asylum match. On May 11, 2017, Joshua Hales became one of the two co-interim PWITOF Hardcore Champions in a triple threat match featuring Justin Martinez and Dwight A. Bennett II. Joshua and Justin both pinned Dwight to be declared the co-champions of the PWITOF Hardcore Championship. Joshua would have a second reign as PWITOF Hardcore Champion after Jake Sayer pinned Justin Martinez, making Joshua Hales the first two-time interim champion. Jake and Joshua would lose the championship in a battle royal to Dwight A. Bennett II. The 24/7 was suspended following Dwight's victory. In wrestling Finishing moves * Broken Voice Signature moves * Game Over Kick Managers * N/A Entrance themes * The Nobodies (Custom Decay TNA Theme) Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF Hardcore Championship (4 times) * Interim PWITOF Hardcore Championship (2 times) - with Justin Martinez (1) and Jake Sayer (1) Accomplishments * The first and only person to be a two-time interim PWITOF Hardcore Champion. Category:Members